1. Purpose of the Invention
This invention provides in general certain new and useful improvements in action skill games, and, more particularly, an action skill game in which a player must assemble in predetermined relationship a plurality of elements to thereby create a path or readway in front of a slow-moving object before the object can reach the end of that roadway.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
There have been made skill action games known in the prior art in which a player is required to locate a plurality of objects in their required positions within a predetermined time interval. One such action skill game known in the prior art comprises a playing game board having a plurality of recesses therein and in which a plurality of objects have shapes which conform to only one or a few of the recesses. Thus, the player must select each object and attempt to place each object in the proper recess shaped and sized for such object. All objects must be placed in the proper recesses within a predetermined time limit. Generally, the predetermined time limit is controlled by a spring motor located within the game board.
After the predetermined time limit or interval has passed, a certain action will occur, as for example, the pushing of the objects out of the recesses. Thus, if the action, as for example, the pushing of the objects out of the recesses, occurs before the player has inserted all of the objects in their proper recesses, then the player will lose the game.
Other forms of action skill toys utilize a similar principle and in which the objects may fall through the recesses after the predetermined time interval. In one such game, the player is required to insert certain pegs with numbered indicia thereon into proper recesses in the game board. After the predetermined time interval, all of the pegs will fall through the game board. Thus, if the player has not inserted all of the pegs within the predetermined time limit, that player will also lose the game.
Another prior art game of skill and action known as "Demolition Derby" employs a movable vehicle, such as a miniature self-propelled car moving on a playing surface with a plurality of obstacles on the playing surface. In this case, the toy vehicle is released from a confined area, referred to as a "car pit", when a gate is opened on the pit. The player of the game attempts to tilt the game board so as to maneuver the toy vehicle. The player must attempt to knock down all upstanding objects or obstacles on the game board and maneuver the car back into the pit before the gate closes. The opening and closing of the gate is operated by a time control mechanism such that the player must overcome all obstacles, namely, knocking down all upstanding objects, and return the car to the pit before the gate closes.